dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a redeemed character from the previous series and is the Jedi Master and the mother to Sunrise Shimmer. Her dragon, a Whispering Death, is Shimmerblast. Backstory Sunset Shimmer was once cruel, sadistic, and power hungry. And she tried numerous times to kill Twilight (both Equine and Human) and wielded a red double-ended Lightsaber. But during the Battle for Berk and Equestria her old Lightsaber was destroyed and she was killed by Percy. However, she was revived 5 years later, and regretted everything that she had done, as she then got lost in a But King Solar Flare and Optimus Prime were willing to give her a chance and see if she can redeem herself. And within that time, Sunset changed her outfit and constructed a new lightsaber to a Jedi version with a crystal like a Yellow Sun. Bio In "Return of an Old Enemy", the Riders are sent for a mission to find more surviving Jedi, but when they do, they get separated from an territorial Aggron and some get separated from the group and Astrid breaks her ankle in the process! Then someone tells her she can help her, and they turn and see Sunset Shimmer! (whom is now very dirty and in tattered clothes) And they point their lightsabers at her but she tells them that she's not gonna hurt them, and that she's changed but Snotlout calls her a liar, but Sunset bows and tells them she's not lying and Snowdrop senses she's telling the truth. As Sunset (in tears) then explains she's sorry and she regrets everything she did in the previous series, as she begs for them to give her another chance, And then in "The Zebra Foal" she joined the Riders on a mission to Africa for hopes to find more surviving Jedi but while there, Sunset met Sunrise, an orphaned zebra foal with only her own dragon for company, and decided to adopt her. And after thinking she learned her lesson, King Solar Flare and Optimus called off all faithful eyes watching her, so she can train Sunrise, and be a mother in care. Then in, "Old Masters and Return of an Old Threat" high above Canterlot, Sunset was trying to teach Sunrise more of the ways of the Force, however her little confidence in her own skills in the Force, made it harder than she realized, and was forced to rescue her. and scolded the Matter, stating she was unfocused and undisciplined. Later, the team received word via transmission from a freighter that a past Jedi master was imprisoned on the Stargate System. So the team devised a mission to rescue the former. As the Space Duke stayed in the atmosphere, the team had the Penguins bring them in closer from the Rockhopper. After reaching the landing platform, Sunset and Sunrise went to rescue the Jedi from the prison cell while the rest of the Riders stood guard at various locations. After using the Force to play mind tricks on the guards, the pair entered the s cell only to discover the Jedi's corpse, just before being cornered by Dawn Bellwether, who revealed that she had used the Jedi Master's remains to lure Jedi to their deaths. Confronted by the Sith Lord, Sunset was forced to engage in a lightsaber duel, which continued into the Spire's corridors. But, Bellwether proved more than a match for Sunset and taunted her for being a "poor student." as the duel went on, Bellwether attempted to turn Sunrise to her side. After Sunset and Sunrise fled Bellwether and were rejoined by the other Riders to escape into a sealed hangar bay. With Bellwether temporarily held back, Sunset convinced her apprentice to use the Force to unlock the outer hangar doors only to be surrounded by more stormtroopers and Ram guards. Fortunately for the team, the Penguins arrived in the Rockhopper accompanied by a large swarm of tibidees, which proceeded to harass the guards, and the team took advantage of the chaos to flee. Following their adventure on Stargate, Sunrise told Sunset she didn't need to continue training him if she didn't want to, but Sunset explained that she only wanted the best teacher for Sunrise, and recalled Master Yoda's words and vowed to continue training Sunrise with a newfound resolve. She explained to Sunrise that she would stop trying to train her and would actually train her properly, and Sunrise agreed to continue training under her. Then afterwards in " ", Personality Sunset now lives peacefully, as a Jedi Knight. But has a few times where she suffers from her old life, and even suffers from nightmares. And when encountering many villains who are Sith Lords, they were furious with her. While some would belittle her and called her a "Traitor", or even try to kill her. But all in all, Sunset Shimmer is kind, gentle, but mostly loves to keep her daughter happy. Skills and Abilities Magic Skills: '''Sunset's magic skills were not always shown, but since she was Princess Celestia's personal student, it can be assumed they would be approximately on the same level as Twilight Sparkle's. Because of her Cutie Mark and her color scheme, it can be theorized she has an affinity to fire magic. But using a magic medallion from Bowser Koopa, she turns into a powerful, winged demonic entity with a fiery look. In this form, has immense magical powers. She is able to effortlessly destroy walls through the movement of objects, turn her associates into demons, brainwash large groups of people at once, and conjure powerful fireballs. However, against Percy in his Trainbot form, she was no match for Percy's transformer-based weapons. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Training under Celestia, Sunset is a very skilled Duelist, but when she turned to the Darkside, she turned to using aggressive Offense forms, such as '''Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem So/Shien, and Form VII: Juyo, even utilizing a Double-Bladed Lightsaber. And during her duels, Sunset even also had decent skills in Form VI: Niman, showing great skill in combining Force attacks with her combat style. She could easily hold her ground Twilight's own combatant skills for high periods of time. But when she dueled Percy in The Battle for Berk and Equestria, while she was able to contend with him for a long period of time, she was no match for Percy's higher skills in Ataru and Djem So, as he not only cut her saberstaff in two, but slayed her in combat. Upon rejoining the Jedi Order, Sunset constructed herself a single-bladed lightsaber to replace her Saberstaff (which was destroyed after the battle). As Sunset then decided to take on using Form III: Soresu in her combat style more than her previous Combat forms. However, since Sunset had little training with Soresu, she was venerable to Bellwether's use of Makashi and Niman attacks. Then during her second duel with Bellwether, she was able to stand her ground a bit longer, but was still outbested. Afterwards, after Blackie spoke some sense into her, Sunset began to reuse Ataru, Djem So, and Niman. Which turn lead her to stand her ground against Bellwether longer than before. But then when the team came to rescue her, and she engaged Bellwether again, she was able to defeat the former in battle, utilizing a Jar'Kai dueling style using both her and Sunrise's Lightsabers. Then afterwards, in " " after constructing a new saberstaff, to replace her single-bladed Lightsaber (after losing it in a duel with ) Sunset began to reuse Form VII, but this time utilizing Vappad (with help from Blackie). Force Skills: Marksmanship: Martial Arts: Piloting Skills: Guitar Playing: Main Weaponry *Heckler & Koch HKG36 assault rifle w grenade launcher *S&W M1917 revolver *Walther PPK pistol *Sun Yellow Lightsaber *Yellow Folding, Lightsaber Pike Trivia *Despite being a Jedi Knight, Sunset occasionally has moments where she uses the Dark Side of the Force *Sunset Shimmer returns in Return of an Old Enemy. Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_and_her_Whiserpering_Death.png|Sunset and her Whispering Death: Shimmerblast Sunset wielding her lightsaber.png|Sunset Shimmer (when she was was the Sith) Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Reformed characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Mothers Category:Humans Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Laser Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Bombers Category:Dragon Riders Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Villains-turned-Heroes Category:Sith-turned-Jedi Category:Form III Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Jedi Artisan Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form VII Users Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Pilots Category:Musicans